The Perf Kick Story
by Im Imperfectly Perfect
Summary: Jack and Kim are best friends. When the dojo wins a trip to Paris, what will happen between them? Will sparks fly or will they keep denying their feelings? Pairings:Kick, Jace, Steddie(Stacy and Eddie), Millie. What are u waiting for, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl! This is my first Fanfic so tell me how I did!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own kickin it. Isn't that obvious?**

**Kim POV**  
Brriiiiinnnnggg! My alarm clock sounded. I slowly got out of bed and stretched. I went to my bathroom and washed up and curled my naturally straight hair and headed back into my bed room. I put on a tight black tank with thin straps and a one-off-shoulder light pink shirt that says Paris in cursive. Then I slipped on mid-thigh black jean shorts. Then I went back into the bathroom and put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. Then I went downstairs. I saw my mom putting waffles and bacon on plates. "Mornin honey" she said " how was your sleep?" " It was fine mom" I replied. "How was yours?" I asked. "Fine" she replied. She put a put a plate of one waffle and two pieces of bacon in front on me and handed me syrup and butter. I thanked her and ate my delicious breakfast. I took my back pack and slipped on my black flats. "Bye" I yelled and replied by waving. I walked out the door. When I felt...  
**Jack POV**  
"jack, Jack JACK!" My grandfather shook me awake. "Get dressed and ready for school" he told me before leaving the room. I slowly got up and staggered into the bathroom and washed up. Then I went back into my room and got dressed in a purple tee and black jeans. Then I went downstairs for breakfast. I sat down and my grandfather put a glass of orange juice and a plate of pancakes in front of me. I gobbled them down and head out the door after slipping on black vans. I walked out the door and...

**There you go! The first chapter of my first story! And it's a cliffie! So Im going camping so the next chapter might not be up till Thits day or Friday but I might not update if you don't review! Oh and don't forget to follow MIT Instagram accounts**

** heyyy_im_kelly(main)**

** those4liarsx(pll account)**

** xoxo_kelly_(backup account)**

**R&R!**

**-Umperfectly Perfect**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I changed my pen name cause I didnt like the way it sounded. This is a filler chapter so it may be boring. So I'll stop talking now so you can read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it!**

****_Last Time:I was walking by when I felt..._

**Kim POV**

As I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I was about to scream and flip him when I realized it was only Jack. "Jack!" I said while punching him lightly. I has been waiting politely for him to get ready so we could walk to school together and when I was turned around he decides to walk out are scare me! At first I was mad but then I forgave him and we walked to school together. As soon as we got to school we found the guys waiting for us by our lockers. "Hey guys," I called. "Sup," Jerry said while nodding his head. The rest of us just rolled our eyes. We grabbed our books and walked to class.

**End Of The Day Still Kim POV**

****Ugh! School went by so slowly. I waited by my locker for the guys. Two minutes later I saw Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry walking towards me. "Well it took you guys long enough!" I told them "Sorry, we got held up!" Milton said. "*Huff* Whatever. We have to get to the dojo. C'mon. Rudy's probably waiting for us and he hates it when we're late". And with that we walked over to the dojo. It took longer than we expected because the Black Dragons didn't want to let us go, Milton stopped to talk to Mrs. Applebuam about his assignment, we couldn't find Jerry for 10 minutes when he was just with Grace the whole time, and Eddie stopped of at Circus Burger, Pizza Palace, AND Philaffel **(did I spell that right?) ** Phill's on the way but we finally made it. We started to stretch out on the mats when we realized that Rudy wasn't here. Then we heard talking in his office. I think it was a telephone conversation because it sounded like this... _Hello... Why yes this is Rudy Gillespie... Really? Your kidding!... You're not? Wow... It's free!... Um five tickets... First class?! Awesome!... Tomorrow at 9:30 am?... Woah! I've never been there before... Thank you sir... Good-bye_

__We all looked confused. "Are we going on a trip?" I asked. "I have no idea," Jack said. "I guess we'll have to ask" Just then we heard a girlish scream and we tried not to burst out laughing.

**Rudy POV**

****Wow. I thought. I can't believe this! Wait till the guys and Kim here about this. Take a deep breath Rudy. I breathed in and out. "Ahhh!" I screamed a loud high-pitched scream. I heard muffled laughter outside my door. They may be laughing now but wait till they here we won a free trip to...,

**And that's the end of Chapter two! This is a filler chapter with a cliffie at the end. Sorry if it seems short but I didn't want to write out the whole school day, but I tried to make it longer. Don't forget to R&R! **

**P.S. The next chapter will reveal where they are traveling to. **


End file.
